ttmafiafandomcom-20200214-history
M6: Dead Man's Gulch
AKA Wild West Mafia The Roles Citizens Townie - no special powers Doctor '- Each night, may PM the name of a living player to be protected overnight. If the power is used, the doctor must wait two nights for supplies to return before using the power again. Meaning if the doctor protects a potential victim the first night, he can not protect another until the third night. But if he protects someone who isn't targeted, he may attempt to protect someone else the next night without restriction. 'Newsie - May PM the DM with the name of a particular role, and be told how many of that role are still alive. If they ask for outlaws or townies, they will be given the total number of outlaws or townies still alive, and not any particular role numbers. Lone Wolf '- Shows up as an Outlaw when investigated. May take matters into their own hands, and shoot any person of their choosing. However, they must wait three nights before shooting anyone else. 'Undertaker - Is PMed every morning with the roles of the people who died the previous day and night. Priest - Each night may take confession. PMs the name of a living player and is given their role. Deputy - May put any player into the drunk tank overnight. Players in the drunk tank are immune to night kills, but may not use their powers. Outlaws who find themselves in the tank will not be allowed access to the Outlaw Wave for night discussions, but their roles will not be revealed to the deputy. The deputy may not put any one person in the tank more than one time per game. Town Drunk - a crazy, unpredictable player who may do any of the following ONCE per game, at any time. If acting during a day phase, their identity will be revealed, and the action will occur within 24 hours-- *Kill one other player. The drunk does not learn anything about the killed player. *Investigate one living player. *Prevent all other player deaths for one night. The drunk will die in their place. If the doctor chooses to save the drunk, he will not die, but both powers will be expended. *Change their vote: After voting they may not change their vote. If votes are changed, the drunk will be charged use of the power for the game. Outlaws Outlaw - Confer privately at night, collectively choosing a nightkill victim, no special powers. Grizzled Veteran - Appears as a townie when taken to confession Snitch - Appears as a townie, and cannot participate in evening outlaw discussions. May choose to investigate a living player and determine their role every night. Snake Oil Salesman - May convert a townie to an outlaw once per game. Dramatis Personae OUTLAWS *Adam *Nodal GRIZZLED VETERAN *McClain SNAKE OIL SALESMAN *Dizzy SNITCH *Brickroad TOWNIES *widdershins *Merus *Nich *Wheels *Destil *Tock *namelessentity *dtsund *Alpha Werewolf *Torgo TOWN DRUNK *Byron LONE WOLF *Rai PRIEST *JohnB DOCTOR *Javex NEWSIE *Eddie UNDERTAKER *Umby DEPUTY *spineshark The Game Day 1: *Byron shot Nich http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=858349&postcount=371 *Lynched Dizzy (Outlaw) http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=859085&postcount=497 Night 1: http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=860864&postcount=498 *Outlaws nightkill Destil (Townie) *Rai kills McClain (Grizzled Veteran) Day 2: Lynched Adam (Outlaw) http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=863263&postcount=828 Night 2: Outlaws nightkill Alpha Werewolf (Townie) http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=864719&postcount=829 Day 3: Lynched widdershins (Townie) http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=868094&postcount=1074 Night 3: http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=869456&postcount=1075 *Javex protects Byron *Outlaws nightkill Byron (failed) Day 4: Lynched Brickroad (Snitch) http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=872029&postcount=1294 Night 4: *Outlaws nightkill Umby (Undertaker) http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=872044&postcount=1295 *Rai kills Nodal (Outlaw) http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=872066&postcount=1296 Awards MVP: Byron: I think you guys all know why. One word for ya--Sally. GM Annoyance Award: dtsund, for changing his damn vote so many times that day, during chaos. GM Ownage Award: Split between Eddie and Umby -- Yeah, you guys caught me, and i flailed and failed. But that's what happens when you guys are better at the rules than I am. Used to happen in my D&D games a lot. Loudmouthed Newcomer Award: widdershins-- seriously, just relax for a minute dude. '''Hey Dude, Read Your Own Fucking Rules Award: '''shivam -- no, really, read the fucking rules, and know them, asshole. Category:Games